goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beverley Klein
Beverley Klein is an English actress. Biography Born in London, England, Klein became best known for her musical theatre roles, though she also appeared in straight plays such as Cornelius and Deathtrap. She played the recurring roles of Madame Ovary in Paris and Lyn Paul in Casualty as well as starring as Mrs. Winters in Swinging With the Finkels. Singing Primarily a musical theatre actress, Klein began performing a number of minor roles in Les Misérables (including in the 10th Anniversary Concert), she appeared in a number of character roles such as Mrs. Peachum in The Threepenny Opera and Miss Jones in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. She also played larger roles including Mrs. Lovett in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street and The Witch in Into the Woods. Stage Les Misérables (1985)(originated the role) Woman Worker *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) Crone *Lovely Ladies (contains solo lines) Old Woman *Look Down (contains solo lines) Woman with Baby *Turning The Threepenny Opera (1994) *Kids Today (duet) *Life's a Bitch (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sexual Imperative (solo) *What Keeps a Man Alive? (contains solo lines) *Act III Finale (contains solo lines) Sweeney Todd, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1998) *The Worst Pies in London (solo) *Poor Thing (solo) *My Friends (duet) *Pirelli's Miracle Elixir (contains solo lines) *Wait (solo) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God, That's Good (contains solo lines) *By the Sea (duet) *Not While I'm Around (duet) *Parlor Songs (duet) *Searching (contains solo lines) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Honk! (1999) *A Poultry Tale (contains solo lines) *The Joy of Motherhood (duet) *Different" (pre-reprise)(solo) *Hold Your Head up High (contains solo lines) *Look at Him (contains solo lines) *Every Tear A Mother Cries (solo) *Hold Your Head Up High" (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *The Collage (contains solo lines) *Transformation (contains solo lines) *Look At Him (Reprise) *Warts And All (Reprise) Candide (1999) *Pilgrims' Procession (contains solo lines) *My Love (contains solo lines) *I Am Easily Assimilated (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Quiet (contains solo lines) Guys and Dolls (2001) *Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat *Guys and Dolls (reprise) How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (2005) *Paris Original (contains solo lines) *Brotherhood of Man (contains solo lines) Fiddler on the Roof (2007) *Tradition *Sabbath Prayer *The Dream (contains solo lines) *Sunrise, Sunset (contains solo lines) *Do You Love Me (duet) *Anatevka (contains solo lines) Into the Woods (2007) *Second Midnight (contains solo lines) *Stay With Me (duet) *Witch's Lament (solo) *Your Fault (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) Bernarda Alba (2011) *The Funeral (contains solo lines) *On the Day That I Marry (contains solo lines) *Bernarda's Prayer (solo) *Limbrada's Daughter (contains solo lines) *The Smallest Stream (solo) *Finale (solo) Sunday in the Park With George (2013) *No Life (duet) *Gossip (contains solo lines) Gallery kleinoldwoman.jpg|'Old Woman' in Les Misérables. kleinoldlady.jpg|'Old Lady' and Cunegonde in Candide. kleingoodmanfiddler.jpg|'Tevye' and Golde in Fiddler on the Roof. kleinwitch.jpg|'The Witch' in Into the Woods. kleinalba.jpg|'Bernarda Alba' in Bernarda Alba. Klein, Beverley